


Lunar Tides

by Athetos



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, approximately 20 years in the future, glimmer/adora fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Luna, Glimmer and Adora's teenage daughter, had made a mistake.Dying her hair had seemed like a good idea twenty minutes ago.  How hard could it possibly be?  Her hair was blonde and peach so she didn’t need to worry about bleaching it, and the dye kit she bought came with gloves, an applicator brush, and detailed instructions.  There was no way she could mess this up.Except she did.(For Glimmadora Week Day 5 - featuring Luna from Heart of Courage by Say_Anything!)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Lunar Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562) by [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> For the "Fankid" prompt of Glimmadora week, I decided to be lazy and steal someone else's fankid to write about - Luna, from Heart of Courage by Say_Anything. The fic should be linked properly in the description, PLEASE check it out, because it's absolutely phenomenal and I'm honored to have the opportunity to write her. Tomorrow's prompt will feature her as well, so be on the look out!
> 
> Note: this is not canon to the Heart of Courage!

Luna had made a mistake.

Dying her hair had _seemed_ like a good idea twenty minutes ago. How hard could it possibly be? Her hair was blonde and peach so she didn’t need to worry about bleaching it, and the dye kit she bought came with gloves, an applicator brush, and detailed instructions. There was no way she could mess this up.

Except she did. 

The glittery purple dye she had bought from a vendor in Thaymor stained virtually every surface of her bathroom. The porcelain sink was more lavender than white, the mirror was smeared with lilac, the bathtub and floor tiles were speckled with mauve, and even the toilet seat was splattered with amethyst. It would take a _lot_ of scrubbing to get the stains out. But as frustrating as the mess was, it was nowhere near as humiliating as the purple stains drying on her forehead and scalp. Her efforts to remove the splotches only spread the dye further, and there was now an embarrassing streak of magenta through her left eyebrow. Her gloves were soaked with dye, but despite the protection, there were _still_ chunks of pigment caked under her fingernails. And she was thankful she had chosen to wear a ratty old top, because her shirt was completely ruined as well.

Worst of all, despite everything, there were still huge clumps of her hair that had yet to be dyed. She didn’t realize how thick her hair actually was until she had to separate it, layer by layer, and while the dye was content to stain every other surface it touched, it stubbornly refused to be massaged into her hair. And that was just the parts of her hair that she could actually _see._ No matter what awkward angle she used to look into the smudged mirror, she couldn’t see the back of her head, leading her to believe that the peach strands at the base of her neck were largely untouched. 

If only Ash or Willow were here to help her. Sadly, Ash was traveling east with Catra, and wouldn’t be back in Bright Moon for another week or so, while Willow was too nervous about “getting caught by the queens” to assist her. Luna rolled her eyes at the memory. Sure, she was doing this behind her moms’ backs, but they weren’t _that_ scary. She didn’t even think either of them had ever even raised their voice at Willow, not even when she electrocuted her while trying to bond with the Moonstone… Yeah, that wasn’t one of their smartest ideas, not by a long shot.

Of course, her moms would find out in the morning. They’d see her lilac locks and say her name in that stern tone they reserved specifically for when she had done something wrong, and knew better. But it would be too late to change anything. They’d have to live with it, and that would be that. Except, considering how horribly she botched the dye job, it looked like _she_ would be the one being forced to put up with it. Maybe she could just tell everyone it was supposed to be punk. She could start a trend. That might work…

A knock at the door startled the fourteen year old, causing her to drop the applicator brush, getting even _more_ purple all over the floor. 

“Luna? Are you in there?”

Shit. It was Glimmer. That wasn’t good. Even if she kept the door locked, her mom could still teleport in. What should she do? Pretend she wasn’t in here? No, that wouldn’t work, why else would the door be locked and the lights on? Should she tell her she’s busy with something? No, that wouldn’t work, she’d just wait however long it took for her to come out…

“Luna? Are you okay?” Her mom sounded… nervous. Afraid. 

Suddenly, Luna was reminded of the last time she locked herself in the bathroom, and her mom had to teleport in to find her… 

No, she couldn’t stress her mom out, not again. Not after that.

Hurriedly, she picked the brush up and threw it in the sink, before unlocking and opening the door. Her mom jolted in surprise, clearly not expecting so much… purple. With wide eyes, she stepped past Luna into the bathroom, turning in a full circle as she surveyed the damage done. Luna looked sullenly at her feet, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable lecture she’d receive. Shame and guilt bloomed in her stomach, threatening to swallow her whole. She should have listened to Willow…

“Need a hand?” Glimmer asked, her voice gently teasing.

Out of all the reactions Luna had prepared for, that wasn’t one of them. Confused, she lifted her head to meet her mother’s eyes, expecting either fiery frustration or icy disapproval in her lavender gaze. Instead, she found barely contained mirth and laughter dancing in their depths. Her lips were pulled into a playful smile, and there was no anger or disappointment to be found anywhere on her face.

Hesitantly, Luna spoke up. “You’re not… mad?” She knew better than to question a good thing, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking all the same.

“Why would I be mad, sweetheart?” Glimmer was still smiling, but concern began to tug at her features. “It’s your hair, you can do whatever you want to it!”

Luna felt embarrassed, but this time it wasn’t because she was afraid of being yelled at, but because she had ever thought her mom would be angry with her in the first place. “But… the mess…”

“Can be cleaned up,” Glimmer said firmly but sweetly. “Now, do you have another pair of gloves? You missed the entire back of your head, honey.” 

Luna handed her mom the dye kit on the counter, containing the instructions and an extra set of gloves. Relief flowered through her chest as the anxiety she had been carrying for the last half hour left her system in a rush. The approval and warmth from her mother caused her to feel giddy, almost nostalgic even, remembering the days before she realized she was different from the other kids, and when magic wasn’t an unattainable dream, but a tangible future. A wobbly smile lit up her face, tears welling up in her eyes, when -

“Hey! There you two are, I’ve been - what… what happened here?”

Adora stood in the doorway, mouth open as she tried to process the disaster before her. “Um… why is everything purple?”

“We’re dying Luna’s hair,” Glimmer said simply with a shrug. 

Adora stood in silence for a few excruciatingly long moments, while Luna held her breath, afraid that her other mom might actually be mad, and she’d actually deserve it this time, because - 

“Purple? Excellent choice!” Adora beamed, taking Luna by surprise once again. “Although, I only say that because I’m rather fond of it myself…” She leaned over to brush Glimmer’s hair out of her face, and kiss her cheek. Giggling, Glimmer tilted her head to press their lips together.

Luna rolled her eyes. Moms. At least she wasn’t in trouble.

\---

After a further half hour of Glimmer brushing the dye through her hair, and an _extremely boring_ hour of sitting still, waiting for the dye to do it’s magic while both her moms scrubbed the bathroom, Luna was finally able to hop in the shower and rinse out the goop. She had been beyond excited, but watching the vivid violet water wash down the drain made her nervous. The instructions said that it was normal to see the dye run for the next few days, but surely this was _too_ bright and _too_ intense to mean it actually worked, right? 

She turned the water off, and stood in the shower for a while longer, letting the mauve water drip from her hair. She desperately tried not to think about the fact that the dye might not have taken, or that even with her mother's help, there would still be blonde patches in her hair. 

She wasn’t allowed to stand and mope for too long, though.

“Are you ready, Luna?” Glimmer called through the door. “Your mom just finished washing her hair too! She’s getting impatient!”

Luna laughed; yeah, that sounded about right. She put on her clothes and dried her hair vigorously, then wrapped it up in the towel, keeping her eyes closed the entire time so she wouldn’t have to see the outcome yet. Opening the door, she walked into her bedroom, to find both her moms sitting on the edge of her bed. Glimmer was grinning enthusiastically, holding a small mirror, while Adora was bouncing her leg up and down, clearly jittery and ready to take the towel off of her head.

Glimmer jumped to her feet, clapping her hands together. “Okay you two! Who wants to go first? Or do you want to go at the same time?”

“I… I want to go first!” Luna said boldly, puffing her chest out in exaggeration. She should go first, after all; this was her idea, and waiting wouldn’t change the end results. Better to get it over with, and rip the bandaid off in one go.

With both of her moms eyes on her, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and untied the towel holding her hair up. Before she even got a chance to look into the mirror her mom held, she caught glimpses of her dark, royal purple bangs, a huge smile spreading across her face. Sure enough, the dye took - every strand was a vibrant violet. They were even able to get most of the dye off her forehead and shoulders (although she still had that one odd purple streak in her eyebrow - nothing that could really be done about that). 

Her mothers matched her joy, genuinely excited to see their daughter so happy. They stood and circled around her, Adora running her fingers through her soft shampooed hair, fluffing up her layers. Normally, Luna would have wanted to swat her hands away, but she found herself leaning into the touch, pressing the back of her head against Adora’s chest.

“It’s your turn now, starlight,” Glimmer said, winking at her wife. 

Luna turned around, crossing her arms as she revelled in the opportunity to tease her mom. “Yeah, show us!”

“Fine, fine, okay!” Rolling her eyes fondly, Adora unwrapped the towel from her hair. At first, it didn’t look like anything changed - the majority of her hair was still a dirty blonde. Then the two caught sight of the ends of her hair, which looked like they were dipped in a pale purple. She had kept the dye on her hair for a shorter amount of time than Luna did, the color more faded and almost pink. “So, how do I look?”

“It’s Awesome!” Luna said sincerely. It was; it wasn’t too noticeable or flashy, but was cool and confident, much like Adora herself.

“You look like a queen,” Glimmer answered, hugging the blonde close to her, and burying her face in her neck. Adora nuzzled into Glimmer’s own (naturally) purple hair, breathing deeply. Luna grimaced at the affection, but Adora held her other arm out, and the princess accepted the invitation, joining her moms embrace.

In that moment, there was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
